An INUYASHA Fan Fiction Preview
by KyssMe007
Summary: What will happen when InuYasha is given a second chance?  NOTE: This is a preview of a fan fiction that is NOT YET WRITTEN... But when it is started it will be titled "SECOND CHANCES"... PLEASE REVIEW the goal is 50  reviews.


An INUYASHA Fan Fiction Preview

"The reason I called you here today is to discuss Kazuko." The teacher said from behind the safety of her large wooden desk. It isn't everyday that she brought a hanyou and a priestess into her class, before school, to discuss on of her students.

Their son.

"I don't understand, is he misbehaving?" The priestess asked.

"No, not at all." The teacher replied with a small shake of her head.

"Than why the hell did you call us here?" The silent hanyou finally spoke.

"I've noticed lately that Kazuko has been coming to school with, how should I say this... Questionably bruises?"

"What?" The priestess shouted, her eyes nearly popping out of her head as she sat forward in her seat.

"Oi, Wench." The hanyou snapped. "What the hell have you been doing to _my_ son?"

The priestess screeched as she finally acknowledged the hanyou sitting in the tiny desk besides her own. "Are you implying that I beat our son while he is at my house?"

"Well I sure-as-hell don't touch him while he is staying with me." The hanyou yelled back.

The teacher continued to allow them to argue for another ten minutes before speaking up. "I did inquire about the marks to Kazuko directly." This instantly caught the couples attention. "His answer was that he got them by climbing a tree."

"What?" The hanyou growled. "What fucking tree?"

The priestess leaned forward with a sigh, bracing her forehead against her hand. "I know what is going on." She stated looking back at the teacher. "A few years ago I caught Kazuko sneaking out of our house and going to my parents shrine in the middle of the night. They have a Goshinboku tree that he loves to climb. It gives him a sort of comfort. I thought he was over this. I'm so sorry it bothered you. I'll talk to him agian."

With that the meeting was dismissed as the teacher prepared for her class, and Kazuko's parents went back to their separate lives.

LATER THAT NIGHT

InuYasha stood in his penthouse looking out of his floor-to-ceiling window that over looked Downtown Tokyo. Even with the lights of Tokyo a blazed, InuYasha didn't see them for his mind was stuck on that damn meeting from earlier.

"_A few years ago I caught Kazuko sneaking out of our house and going to my parents shrine in the middle of the night. They have a Goshinboku tree that he loves to climb. It gives him a sort of comfort. I thought he was over this." _

'_Why did she never tell me?_' He thought. '_Why was I left in the dark?_' Glancing at his watch he saw that it was nearly midnight. '_I wonder if squirt ran out tonight?_'

InuYasha slipped out of his dark reflective dress shoes, and quickly tossed his socks across the room as he walked towards his bedroom with his balcony. The bitter cool breeze of Fall chilling his feet to the bone. His right hand founds its way to the knot in his finely pressed red silk tie, making it easy to rid himself of the choking hazard. He rolled up his sleeves as a smile spread across his face. It has been years since he has ran over the roof tops of the city. He backed into his room as far as he could swinging his arms wide, than crossing them in front of his chest.

He took a deep breath before lunging forward, running as fast as he could. Taking a deep breath he jumped into he air, over his balcony railing, across the Tokyo skyline, towards the Higurashi Shrine.

He landed soundlessly behind a brush about ten feet from the tree. Sure enough, Kazuko was sitting, with his back against the trunk, high in the safety of the branches. He watched as his son plucked a yellow leaf from above his head, tore it to pieces, allowed the pieces to fall to the ground, before plucking another leaf and repeating. InuYasha was just about to step out from his hiding spot behind the bush when a figure emerged from the shadows of the night.

"Kazuko." Kagome softly called. "What are you doing?" When he simply shrugged, Kagome walked up to the tree and sat, much like her son, at its base. "I used to bring you here as a child, almost everyday. We would sit in the shade of the Goshinboku tree for hours as I told you stories of your father and myself. How we meet, how we grew as teenagers, even how we fell in love." A warm smile appeared on her face at the memories. "You used to beg me to keep telling you stories about the two of us."

Kazuko jumped down from the tree, landing next to his mother, looking intently into his eyes.

"The moment when your father first held you. The look of pride, joy, love, and wonder flashed through his face as he counted all of your fingers and toes. That moment made me love him even more." Kagome said, looking into Kazuko's golden eyes. His fathers' eyes.

"Don't you mean loved?" Kazuko's small voice asked.

Kagome shook her head, "No,_ love_. Kazuko, I love your father so much. I've always have and I always will." Kazuko looked towards a bush that was lightly shaking. "Grandma must have left Buyo outside tonight." She stood and offered her hand to her son. "Come on, let's go home."

InuYasha watched as his ex-girlfriend and his son walked into the darkness. Slowly he released the breath that he was holding. '_Ha, the squirt didn't rat me out to his mother. He even looked right at me.' _

He quickly thought of what had attracted his sons' attention. After he heard Kagome admit that she still loved him his body went into shock. No longer able to balance he went forward landing in the damn thorned bush, the sharp pain from the thorns slicing into him brought his out of his stupor.

'_Kagome still loves me. That means... I still have a chance!_'

_**DEAR READERS,**_

_**This is a quick preview that I wrote while at work. (See even while I'm supposed to be watching my Pre-School class I am CONSTANTLY thinking of Fan Fiction stories.) I wont be able to create the story for this until after I finish my 'Narnia' Fan Fiction. (Still a work in progress.) My goal is to get 50+ reviews for this fan fiction before I start working on it. So Please review and recommend this short preview to others for their enjoyment. So Please REVIEW.**_

_**Love,**_

_**KyssMe007**_


End file.
